1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for obtaining, managing, and transmitting medical data.
2. Description of the Related Art
A medical diagnosis system includes a large number of parts and components for processing clinical information and diagnosing an object. As such, a user who manipulates a medical diagnosis system needs high-level skills and knowledge.
If a user makes an error when manipulating a medical diagnosis system or a hardware/software problem inside the system exists, an error may be generated during the operation of the medical diagnosis system. In other words, the operation of a medical diagnosis system may be interrupted or the function of the system may temporarily deteriorate due to an unexpected problem.
Typically, in order to solve the above problem, log information stored in a console device of a medical diagnosis system is analyzed, or a debugging process using a debugging board is performed.